Wings
by SliverOfHope
Summary: Gabriel has wings and Sam is all too interested in them.


**A/n**: This is my very first Gabriel/Sam story. Ever. o.o I know they might be a bit out of character... hence why I warned you, first one _ever_. I haven't actually written either of them into a fanfiction before, and I don't think roleplaying counts, so please tell me if you liked it or not. XD I tried. Hard.

I got the inspiration for this from all the wing!kink fics I've read over on livejournal. Dude, there's so many, it's insanity. So I did my own spin on it, and it's less ... er, _mature_ by far. XD; Anyway... this is **rated T for some sexual-ness** because hello, **my take on wing!kink**. V_V

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural, and that really sucks because my ideas are less annoying/angering/saddening then Sera Gamble's. Seriously.

* * *

"Can I see them?"

"What?"

"Can I see them, your wings, I mean?"

"…"

"Well?" Sam prodded further. He wanted to know, wanted to see an Archangel's wings. Granted, he hadn't even seen Castiel's wings, but he wasn't as interested in his as much as he was interested in Gabriel's.

At that moment, the Archangel looked uncomfortable, his expressive face guarded. Sam didn't let up on asking, though, and it made Gabriel squirm and shrink away from Sam and closer to the door in case he needed to bolt out of there.

Sam noticed and stopped his incessant begging. "Why not?" It sounded whiny, but he didn't really care. He _did_ start the Apocalypse and everything.

Gabriel groaned, wanting to just snap himself away, but he had an obligation to Sam since they were the equivalent of Castiel and Dean now. "Because, Sammy," Sam glared at the nickname, and Gabriel ignored it, "my wings are an extension of my soul, so to speak, and you already know how personal a soul is." Gabriel gave a furtive look to Sam, who'd recently gotten his soul back and healed by the freshly revived Trickster. The amount of Grace it took for Gabriel to heal the tattered soul was so incredible; it bonded the human to the angel and vice-versa.

"Yeah," Sam said, "but you've seen my soul and-"

"My wings are way more personal and private than your soul, Sam." Gabriel didn't use a nickname. He was getting defensive, and the way he said 'soul' made it seem like Sam's soul was inferior.

"Fine, whatever," Sam sighed. He sprawled back on the motel and wondered when Dean would be coming back with Castiel.

"Your thoughts jump around too much," said Gabriel, sitting next to Sam, his back tense.

Sam replied with, "Then stop reading them." He raised his head a bit and looked at Gabriel. His brows went together in confusion, but he didn't say anything because Gabriel was shifting to face him. The Trickster's serious gaze didn't go unnoted.

"What?"

"I'll let you seem them if you really want to," Gabriel said softly, "but you can't tell anyone you have," his voice grew teasing, "and you have to buy all the candy I want for an entire year."

Sam perked up and got into a sitting position. He doubted Gabriel would make him go broke on candy, but he'd buy the Archangel as much candy as he could. Sam grinned at Gabriel, who smiled back, a hint of hesitation embedded in his eyes.

Suddenly, there was a warm breeze that smelled like springtime and a snap of feathers. Gabriel's wide wings spread open, flexing and fluttering ever so slightly. Sam gaped, taking in the honey colored appendages. They matched Gabriel's eyes, but had an indescribable glow that made them bright and gleaming. A relaxed look fell over Gabriel's face as his wings stretched as far as they could in the room; the wingspan easily twice Sam's height. A few stray feathers fell away as the wings shook to be rid of cramps and aches. Pleased, Gabriel smiled contentedly, and then turned a bit to look at Sam.

"Happy now?"

Sam didn't respond. He was busy staring at the entrancing wings. Absentmindedly, he reached his hand out to touch the right one, the scent probably overriding any sense he had. It flinched away from his hand and twitched nervously as Sam's hand hovered over it again. "Can I touch them?" Sam asked after the fact.

"Be gentle," Gabriel responded, and as an afterthought, he added, "please."

Sam nodded gravely, his face concentrated and calming at the same time. He placed his hand slowly on the top ridge of the feathery appendage, and ran his fingers through a couple big feathers. Gabriel hissed and Sam looked worried.

"Sensitive," the angel gasped out as Sam kneaded the muscles nearer the bottom edge of his wing. Sam's other hand straightened out secondary and primary feathers he noticed were crooked. He brought both hands on both wings and stroked downwards, flattening the resituated feathers down, and making an appreciative purr come from Gabriel's throat. He sounded like a cat.

Sam smiled. "Is this okay?"

"Your hands, Sammy, they're magical," answered the angel. He let his eyes close and body relax as Sam massaged his wings softly. Sam smirked, but didn't snark back. His angel was the happiest he'd been in a long time, and Sam didn't want to be the one to mess it up.

It wasn't until Gabriel let out the slightest of moans that Sam stopped running his hands over the wings. He lifted an eyebrow curiously as Gabriel looked petrified. Sam experimentally pressed his fingers on the seemingly more sensitive spot and watched in wonder as Gabriel's eyes snapped shut and his back arched. The hunter's fingers stopped.

"What was _that?_" Sam asked, eyes wide and mind in the gutter. The back of his mind told him that Gabriel was acting like a cat again, but he told it to shut up.

I t took a moment for Gabriel to regain his composure. He answered straightforward and quick. "Oil glands to keep my wings waterproof. They're incredibly sensitive." The last word came out as a strangled gasp as Sam both pressed his fingers back to Gabriel's wings and kissed his neck. Sam's hands went to Gabriel's sides and he grinned into the Trickster's neck.

"I'll keep that in mind for later." His eyebrows waggled a bit.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel said, "Yeah, whatever, Gigantor." His cheeks flushed as Sam pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Your wings are brighter," noted Sam, curling up in Gabriel's lap.

"They reflect my mood."

Sam watched the wings flap once and wrap around the pair. "And they're warm and smell like the spring. Why's that?"

Gabriel just smiled, playing with a curl of the hunter's hair and twining it even curlier than usual. His other hand lay lazily on Sam's shoulder, tapping out unusual patterns. Soothed, Sam closed his eyes and hummed happily.

"Aw, don't fall asleep on me, Sammy," Gabriel pouted.

"It's Sam," muttered the younger Winchester sleepily. His angel smiled, a soft look in his eyes as he dropped the rest of his Trickster façade.

"I'll get you up when Dean and Castiel get here." Sam didn't hear though, he was already asleep, face content and dreams peaceful thanks to just a simple touch from Gabriel's fingers. "No nightmares tonight," whispered the Archangel to his dozing human.


End file.
